Batman (Justice Lord)
}} In a parallel universe, Batman was a member of the Justice Lords. History Taking Over Justice Lord Batman's background was identical to that of his Justice League counterpart (witnessing someone murder his parents as a young boy) until President Lex Luthor executed a close comrade. Batman participated in an attack on the White House, working side by side with Wonder Woman against the Secret Service to clear the way for Superman to confront President Luthor in the Oval Office. Upon entering the office and seeing the President's fate, Batman's only comment was "it had to be done". After the takeover of Earth by the Justice Lords, Justice Lord Batman was able to lead a true clean up of Gotham City. Using the extreme methods they now permitted themselves, the Lords were able to bring the world under control, eliminating most crime from the planet. Meeting the Justice League Once the Justice Lords had established order to their world, Justice Lord Batman spent much of his time working on other projects. He eventually created an interdimensional transport device that allowed him to view universes parallel to his own. He located one parallel universe where the Justice Lord's Justice League counterparts still had the Flash as a member, continued to battle Lex Luthor, and never took control of Earth. He showed his findings to the other Justice Lords, and assisted in planning to transfer their brand of peace and order to the Justice League's universe. After Justice Lord J'onn J'onzz led the Justice League into the Justice Lords' world and the Lords crossed over to the Justice League's universe, Justice Lord Batman stayed behind to keep order and to hold the Justice League prisoner, including his own counterpart. Justice Lord Batman also kept a close eye on the League's Flash, and tried to justify his and his fellow Lords' actions, much to the younger hero's disgust. When Flash sped his heart rate up to mimic it flatlining, Justice Lord Batman fell for the ruse and was subsequently trapped in the Flash's place. Shortly after the Justice League escaped, Justice Lord Batman engaged Batman in a fight in the Batcave. He taunted his Justice League counterpart, pointing out that his methods had made "a world where no eight-year-old boy will ever lose his parents because of "some punk with a gun". His counterpart backed down, and accompanied him on a tour of a cleaner Gotham City. After witnessing the swift reaction of the police to a man arguing over his food bill, Batman sarcastically commented that their mom and dad would have loved what their son had done. After some further convincing, Justice Lord Batman helped the Justice League to return to their universe to stop the other Justice Lords. Cadmus Crisis Near the end of the Cadmus Crisis, the fusion of Lex Luthor and Brainiac created an android replica of Justice Lord Batman to combat Batman. Appearances * "A Better World" References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat Category:Individuals proficient in martial arts Category:Individuals with above average intelligence Category:Justice Lords members